This invention relates to an apparatus for use in bathing an infant and specifically to a hammock-like device which is adjustable and free standing for insertion into a bathtub or sink.
It is often desirable to support an infant above or partially within bath water contained in a bathtub or sink. Such a device provides a comfortable surface for the infant to lie upon, allows easier access to the infant by a parent and can prevent an infant from inadvertently rolling over face-down into the water.
In general, two types of infant supporting devices are known in the art for supporting infants during bathing. The first is a free standing unit with examples shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,019 and 2,507,848. The second type of infant bathing device is supported from a portion of the tub or sink. Examples of this type of infant supporting device are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,871, 2,560,575, and 2,491,223. While such inventions have improved the art, many disadvantages still remain.